


Anywhere and Everywhere

by pretty0dd_semisweet



Series: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral, basically sehun appreciation, blowjob, naked kissing, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty0dd_semisweet/pseuds/pretty0dd_semisweet
Summary: Sehun wants to present Tao his newest additions to his clothing collection. Tao has other plans though and Sehun honestly doesn't really mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the NSFW challenge, I personally like it more than the first one. I thought the prompt "kissing (naked)" was a little tough but I hope I wrote it accordingly to the theme. Feedback is much appreciated, thanks for reading.

“Honestly, I think you’d look better without it.”

Tao’s teasing voice pulled Sehun out of his thoughts as he absentmindedly posed to present Tao his newest pair of jeans. He’d gotten them on the shopping trip together with Junmyeon. Naturally Tao would’ve joined them but Exo-M had been busy with promotions while K had had the afternoon off. Usually they’d spend their rare and precious time off at the dorm, just relaxing and calming down, but Sehun had wanted to go to a few shops for a while now so he’d dragged his favourite hyung along. When he’d come home Tao had already been lounging around on the couch in their dorm and Sehun had promptly invited him to his and Junmyeon’s room, ignoring his roommates protests of wanting to relax after enduring a shopping spree with their maknae.

Once he’d pushed Tao down on his bed he’d dropped the few but big bags he was carrying on the ground. Tao had been watching intently for a while, something Sehun appreciated. Fashion and their fashion sense in particular were some of the things that made them connect so well. He still thought that Tao sometimes was a little too flashy and in return his boyfriend occasionally teased him about some of his clothing choices, but it never really was a problem for them. Now however he’d expect at least some sort of appreciation from him.

“You know, if I said that during one of the times you showed me your precious Gucci collection you would’ve probably kicked me out of the room.” He shot back, turning around to examine himself in the mirror while trying to ignore the mess on the floor. He’d long given up hope on ever correcting Junmyeon’s ways of not cleaning.

“But you see, it isn’t Gucci.” Tao grinned at him through the mirror, comfortably spread out against Sehun’s bedrest. The fact that they all only had single beds wasn’t ideal, but they made it work.  
Sehun only huffed, mostly faking his annoyance as he turned around again, reaching for another bag to pull out yet another pair of ripped skinny jeans that would only add to his already admirable collection.

“I was trying to compliment you, you know?” Tao chuckled and Sehun raised his head a little from his position to look at him.

“You can stick the compliments up your ass.”

“I’d rather stick something else up your ass.”  
Sehun should’ve seen that one coming, he guessed. “Yeah? I think you have to work for that.” He replied, straightening up. Starting to unbutton his pants he looked at Tao on the bed who suddenly looked ten times more interested than when he was trying to show him his new clothes. 

“Asshole.” Sehun grumbled but slid the pants down his lean thighs before folding them neatly and placing them back into the bag.

When he straightened up again Tao was still watching him and Sehun folded his arms and stared for a moment before giving in. “You’re the worst.” Still, he settled on Tao’s spread out legs, looking at him expectantly. “Well, you have me now. Do something about it.”

Tao looked up in Sehun’s eyes, breaking out into a grin. “No problem.”

In a matter of seconds he had pinned Sehun down on the bed, staring into his eyes. He watched them fall shut as he leant in to kiss him, his own fluttering shut as their lips pressed together. Sehun gave into him easily, opening his lips when Tao licked along his bottom lip. Their kiss only continued to grow more heated, Tao’s fingers slowly slipping under Sehun’s t-shirt to brush over his nipples, teasing them until they were hard. Sehun’s noises were muffled by the kiss but the flush on his cheeks told Tao everything that he needed to know. Making quick work of Sehun’s shirt he had the younger boy beneath him naked except for his briefs in a matter of seconds, a pretty flush spreading down his chest. Sehun was by no means exceptionally pale but it was certainly more visible on his skin than on Tao’s darker and beautiful skin tone.

“You look so pretty like this...” Tao mumbled, mouthing along Sehun’s neck. He always made sure to not leave marks, they weren’t stupid enough to risk that. “… You’re always pretty.. no matter what you wear.” He told him, lips ghosting over his collarbone now.

“I’m handsome, not pretty...” Sehun insisted but there wasn’t any bite to it.

“Yeah, that too.” Tao smiled, hot breath puffing against his nipple. Sehun sucked in a breath and closed his eyes again.

“You know... I want to kiss all of you… taste you.” Zitao continued, his tongue darting out to tease his nipple. “Well, I’m not stopping you.” Sehun mumbled, eyes half lidded and focused on Tao who smiled at him for a moment before moving over to the other nipple, leaving the wet and sensitive skin to the open air. This time he bit down before soothing over it with his soft lips that were turned into a smirk when Sehun twitched a little beneath him. Somehow one of Sehun’s hands had found its way into Tao’s hair and tugged a bit. Tao looked up at him again for a moment, a soft smile on his lips before he sat up, shrugging off his shirt and quickly taking off his pants and underwear.

“I want us naked…now.” He whispered into Sehun’s ear, nibbling on the lobe while his fingers hooked into the waistband of Sehun’s briefs. Sehun helped him to pull them off by lifting his hips, letting out an almost inaudible sigh when they were off and he could feel all of Tao against himself. “Weren’t you saying… weren’t you saying that you wanted to kiss all of me?” He asked, lips ghosting over Tao’s jaw as his fingers mapped out his back like so many times before.

“Yeah, I did… thanks for reminding me.” Tao smiled and dipped in for a deep kiss, their tongues sliding together as Sehun’s hips lifted off of the mattress to grind against Tao’s. The older boy gasped, grinding back for a moment before pulling away, instead starting to kiss his way down Sehun’s chest. Beneath his lips Sehun’s muscles tensed wherever his lips touched, especially when he started to move lower. He avoided his cock on purpose, his breath ghosting over it for a moment before he moved lower to press light kisses to his hip. Trailing even lower he reached Sehun’s thighs, spreading them apart a little so he could fit between them more comfortably before hooking one of his legs over his shoulder.

Sehun gasped when Tao’s lips touched the sensitive inside of his thighs, so close to where he wanted to be touched so badly. This time Tao didn’t care about not leaving any bruises behind, this was one of the rare spots he could actually mark so he didn’t waste any time in sucking a nice dark bruise into his skin, making Sehun tremble when he licked over the reddened skin when he was satisfied. “Tao…” He whined impatiently, his hand sneaking into Tao’s hair again to tug him up a little in the hope he’d finally touch his cock.

Tao only smirked and sat up, Sehun having to let go of his hair. “Nope. Not yet. I said everywhere, right?” He gave him a cheeky grin and took Sehun’s hand, pressing a kiss to each knuckle. “Come on, turn around.” He urged Sehun, who looked at him in confusion but turned around, albeit a little reluctantly.

Pleased with Sehun doing what he was told Tao moved his palms over Sehun’s thighs while he leant down to press wet kisses to his shoulder blades. In contrast to his slim hips his shoulders were so broad and he really enjoyed peppering them with kisses. Slowly he worked his way down, strong hands still grabbing Sehun’s thighs. As he kissed his way down his spine Sehun gasped into the pillow, hips grinding into the mattress subconsciously as Tao moved lower and lower. When he’d reached the beginnings of his butt he gave his thighs a firm squeeze before pressing his lips to the roundness of his right butt cheek.

“What if I gave you a hickey here? Do you think someone would notice, during a shared shower maybe?” Tao breathed against his skin hotly. He still didn’t like the thought of others sharing a shower with Sehun but sometimes it was inevitable because of their packed schedule. “What would you say if one of them asked you about it, hm? Maybe… your precious Junmyeon hyung?” He leant down to bite into the plush ass in front of him while Sehun only moaned in response, his hips rocking forward. “Sounds like you would like that, Hunnie…” He chuckled lowly, sucking and nibbling on his skin to leave a mark for real. When he was pleased with his work he grabbed the same butt cheek while his lips moved to the other, spreading his ass to expose his hole.

Sehun tried to muffle the sound into the pillow when Tao’s breath ghosted over it, relaxing for a moment when it was gone only to tense up again when he focused on the other side of his ass.  
By now he was a writhing mess underneath Tao, rocking his hips for friction. When Tao was pleased with the other hickey he’d left on his ass he figured it was time to give Sehun what he wanted so he helped him roll onto his back again. 

The sight in front of him was breathtaking.

Sehun looked up at him with lidded, dazed eyes, his thick cock twitching and leaking when he noticed the hungry look Tao was giving him. “Tao…” Tao he started but he didn’t need to say anything else, the other man already leaning down to curl his long fingers around him. The touch of his fingers was followed by a kiss of his wet lips to the leaking tip of his cock and Tao’s free hand had to hold him down by his hips so he wouldn’t thrust up into the tight grip of his hands. He whined in frustration but it turned into a quiet moan when Tao let the tip of his cock slip into his mouth but he only grew more frustrated when he pulled off again a moment later.

“You’ve got such a pretty cock, Sehunnie.. Pretty like the rest of you… It’s so long and thick, I could do this all day.” He breathed before licking a stripe up his length, mouthing at the sensitive spot underneath the head. In return Sehun was biting his lips, eyes squeezed shut and mouth dropping open in a silent moan when Tao finally engulfed his length, unable to take all of him because of his gag reflex. His fingers made up for it though, stroking where he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Sehun was writhing beneath him, hand back in Tao’s hair and gripping it tightly. It only heightened his own arousal.

  
Not long after he’d started bobbing his head Sehun was already tugging on his hair a little harder, too riled up from all of the attention Tao had given him. “I’m gonna come..” He mumbled, obviously meant as a warning but Tao ignored it and kept going, pressing his tongue against the hot skin inside his mouth. It really didn’t take much more and a moment later Sehun’s back arched, forcing himself deeper and Tao choked a little but he thought it was worth it when he could feel the pulses of Sehun’s cock, his quiet moans ringing in his ears. He continued to lick and suck until Sehun was squirming from oversensitivity, his cock slipping from Tao’s mouth.  
Swallowing down his come, Tao took in the new picture in front of him. Sehun looked blissed out and satisfied but he himself was still achingly hard, the view in front of him only adding to it.  
Tao was pulled out of his thoughts when Sehun mumbled something but he didn’t catch it the first time. Only when he repeated it a little louder Tao’s cock twitched and he moaned before nodding eagerly.

“Fuck my thighs, Tao…”

Without wasting much time he reached for the bedside table, finding the lube easily and pouring some of it into his hands to warm it up before spreading it on Sehun’s thighs first and then on his cock, letting out a hiss when he finally wrapped a hand around himself. He was reluctant to let himself go but pliant Sehun beneath him quickly let him make up his mind and he hoisted up Sehun’s legs, getting them both into a comfortable position.

The first thrust made his mind real and he moaned openly, quickly building up a rhythm. Sehun watched him, eyes half closed. “Next time… you can fuck my ass and not my thighs.” Sehun mumbled and Tao moaned again, eyes falling shut no matter how hard he tried to keep them open.  
Just like Sehun before it didn’t take him too long to get close and a few thrusts later he was spilling onto Sehun’s stomach. He thrusted lazily a few more times before pulling away and letting himself fall down next to Sehun, pulling him into a lazy kiss while minding the mess on his stomach. “That was… really good.” He mumbled and Sehun hummed in agreement, smiling at Tao when he pulled away.

“You can kiss me anywhere and everywhere you want again next time, Taozi.”


End file.
